


Plany na wieczór

by irregularpearl



Category: Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregularpearl/pseuds/irregularpearl
Summary: Obake zaczyna coraz częściej odwiedzaćLucky Cat Cafe. Coraz częściej wdaje się także w pogawędki z Cass. Któregoś dnia kobieta bierze go z zaskoczenia i zabiera ze sobą do kina naNajeźdźców zombie z planety Z III.
Relationships: Obacass, Obake/Aunt Cass
Kudos: 3





	Plany na wieczór

**Author's Note:**

> Przed Wami skromniutki tekścik, poświęcony nie aż tak popularnej serii i nie aż tak popularnej parze (która miała razem jedną scenę, hehe). Para ta ostatnio jednak bardzo mnie twórczo zajmuje i inspiruje. Tak się po prostu jakoś stało.  
> Enjoy!

Kawiarnia była już prawie pusta. Zostało zaledwie kilka minut do zamknięcia. Cass i Obake byli w niej zupełnie sami.

– Bob, masz jakieś plany na wieczór? – Cass nagle znalazła się przy jego stoliku.

Obake odłożył książkę, którą właśnie czytał, po czym rzucił Cass pełne dezorientacji spojrzenie. Wzięła go zupełnie z zaskoczenia. Nie był właściwie do końca pewien czy dobrze usłyszał, co przed chwilą powiedziała.

– Pytam czy masz jakieś plany na wieczór? – ponowiła pytanie.

_Tak, Cass. Cały wieczór mam już zarezerwowany. Będę zastanawiać się w jaki sposób uprzykrzyć życie twojemu siostrzeńcowi i jego przyjaciołom. To takie moje nowe hobby._

– Nie, właściwie nie – odpowiedział po chwili milczenia.

– To świetnie! Zatem jesteśmy umówieni – uśmiechnęła się szeroko, stawiając go przed faktem dokonanym. – Poczekaj tu chwilę. Na spokojnie dopij kawę.

Pobiegła na zaplecze, zostawiając mężczyznę z jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowaną miną, niż wcześniej.

 _Co tak właściwie się wydarzyło?_ Zapytał sam siebie. Nim się obejrzał był umówiony z ciotką swojego wroga na… Tak właściwie to na co? Nie podała mu żadnych informacji co do charakteru ich wspólnego wyjścia. _Czy to była randka?_ Uśmiechnął się, rozbawiony tym niedorzecznym pomysłem. Niemożliwe, żeby te niewinne rozmowy zaszły tak daleko. Bywał tu tylko po to by śledzić Hiro. Znajomość z Cass była jedynie nic nie znaczącym dodatkiem, krótkim przerywnikiem od pracy nad jego wielkim planem. _Prawda? Prawda?_

– Coś się tak zamyślił? Nie zdążyłeś wypić kawy – z rozmyślań wyrwał go zatroskany głos Cass.

Obake szybko dopił resztę jednym łykiem.

– Widzisz, już wypita.

Cass zaśmiała się.

– Coś nie tak? – spytał, zbity z tropu.

– Ubrudziłeś się. – Podała mu serwetkę.

Mężczyzna chwycił ją i szybko wytarł usta.

– Dobrze, to skoro wypiłeś już kawę, możemy ruszać! – zarządziła energicznie.

Obake wstał posłusznie od stołu. Nie miał zamiaru teraz się wycofywać. Postanowił po prostu sprawdzić jak dalej potoczy się ten wieczór. Pomyślał, że ta znajomość może mu się jeszcze na coś przydać, a nawet bardzo przydać. Teraz zastanawiał się czemu nie wpadł na to wcześniej. Przecież to było tak oczywiste rozwiązanie.

– Gdzie tak właściwie się wybieramy, jeśli można spytać?

– Nie powiedziałam? Oczywiście, że nie powiedziałam – położyła dłoń na czole. – Mam dwa bilety do kina na _Najeźdźców zombie z planety Z III_ – wyjęła z kieszeni dwa świstki papieru. – Mieliśmy wybrać się z Hiro, ale w ostatniej chwili coś mu wyskoczyło. Jakiś projekt na studia – na jej twarzy na moment pojawił się cień smutku.

_Projekt? Pewnie biega ze swoimi koleżkami po San Fransokyo. Czy czasem nie nasłałem na nich Globy’ego?_

– Cóż. Pora się zbierać, bo jeszcze się spóźnimy. – Pociągnęła go za sobą do samochodu.

Mężczyzna usiadł niepewnie obok kobiety. Musiał nieco się zgarbić żeby się zmieścić.

– Co tam za książkę czytałeś nim ci bezczelnie przerwałam? – spytała wesoło, wkładając kluczyki do stacyjki. Przekręciła je mocno i odpaliła samochód. Ruszyli w drogę.

– Czytałem _Miarkę za miarkę_ Szekspira – odpowiedział.

Cass nagle doznała olśnienia. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Uuu, Szekspir. Co nieco o nim wiem. W liceum byłam nawet w kółku teatralnym – nagle mocno zakręciła. – Wybacz. – Założyła kosmyk włosów za ucho, lekko zakłopotana. – Na pewno wystawiliśmy coś Szekspira – kontynuowała. – Tylko co to było? Hmm… Już wiem! _Romeo i Julia_ , _Hamlet_ , _Sen nocy letniej_ i…, i... To ostatnie mi umknęło – umilkła na moment by nagle wykrzyknąć. – _Kupiec wenecki_! Tak! Kupiec Wenecki!

– Jakie role odgrywałaś? – po wysłuchaniu wywodu kobiety, niby od niechcenia rzucił pytanie.

– Cieszę się, że pytasz. Początkowo grywałam małe rólki – wyznała, zbliżając się do kina. – Najczęściej sługów i służki. Nigdy nie byłam jakąś wielką gwiazdą. Zajmowałam się raczej dekoracjami. Ale wiesz, jednego razu mi się udało. – Zaczęła wodzić wzrokiem za jakimś wolnym miejscem. Wkrótce wypatrzyła jedno. Wyglądało na ciasne, ale była pewna że uda jej się tam zaparkować. – Mój kolega, który grał Hamleta nie mógł zjawić się na jednym z spektakli. W tym czasie miał bardzo ważny mecz koszykówki. Jego dubler także. Poza nimi tylko ja znałam tak dobrze rolę Hamleta. Pomagałam im uczyć się roli podczas przerw na lunch. Wyobrażasz to sobie? – W końcu udało jej się idealnie zaparkować na wcześniej wypatrzonym miejscu. Uniosła tryumfalnie pięść. – Nieśmiała dziewczyna, grywając służki w roli Hamleta? Nim weszłam na scenę myślałam, że zwymiotuje. To była albo trema albo te ciastka, których przed się nawpychałam. A może jedno i drugie? Kto wie? – wzruszyła ramionami. – Cóż. No to już jesteśmy!

 _Nieśmiała?_ Obake mimowolnie uśmiechnął się, słuchając jej chaotycznej opowieści. Jeszcze nigdy nie poznał tak pełnej życia osoby. Miała w sobie tyle energii, i… Nie wiedział jak to nazwać. _Ciepła… Tak, biło od niej ciepło. Co?_ Natychmiast wyrwał się z tego dziwnego, sprzyjającego niedorzecznym myślom rozkojarzenia.

***

Sala kinowa była wypełniona po brzegi. Cass i Obake weszli kiedy grane były już reklamy. Dziwnym zrządzeniem losu, zdążyli akurat na reklamę Klucho-Burgera. Mężczyzna, słysząc towarzyszącą jej niedorzeczną piosenkę wzdrygnął się. Przypomniał sobie, jak którejś nocy Klucho-Burger Boy nagle, bez słowa uprzedzenia, zaczął ją śpiewać. Nie żeby Obake wtedy spał, ale pracował nad czymś bardzo ważnym. To wtedy zainstalował małemu robocikowi wyłącznik.

Kiedy dotarli do właściwego rzędu, odkryli że ktoś zajął ich miejsca – jakaś dwójka, zgolonych na łyso, dryblasowatych nastolatków.

– Przepraszam, ale chyba pomylili panowie miejsca – Cass grzecznie ich poinformowała.

– Niemożliwe! – jeden z nich obruszył się.

– Chce nam pani wymówić, że nie umiemy czytać?! – wykrzyknął drugi.

– Nie, nic takiego nie sugerowałam. Na pewno są panowie dobrze wykształceni – Cass szybko zaoponowała.

Obake przewrócił oczami, poirytowany zachowaniem tej zadowolonej z siebie pary idiotów.

– Panowie, może jednak sprawdzicie swoje bilety? – Podszedł do nich, uśmiechając się z lekka złowieszczo. Przemawiając do nich, pozwolił sobie na dodanie małego efektu dramatycznego w postaci świecącej na fioletowo twarzy. Zrobił to oczywiście tak, by Cass tego nie zauważyła.

Dwójka nastolatków przełknęła głośno ślinę. W stojącym przed nimi mężczyźnie było coś przerażającego i niepokojącego.

– Mieli państwo rację. Pomyliliśmy rząd. – Szybko opuścili swoje miejsca i zamiast udać się do tych właściwych (których tak naprawdę nie było), biegiem wyszli z sali kinowej.

Po panicznej ucieczce dwójki młodzieńców, Cass i Obake mogli w końcu w pełni rozsiąść się w niewygodnych kinowych fotelach.

– Dziwne dzieciaki – kobieta stwierdziła, przez moment jeszcze spoglądając na dwójkę, uciekających młodzieńców.

– Cóż, po prostu nikt nie nauczył ich dobrych manier – wyjaśnił rozbawiony.

Na ekranie zaczęły po kolei pojawiać się wyszukane loga, odpowiadających za produkcję studiów. Towarzyszyła im podniosła, niemal chóralna muzyka, która umilkła wraz z pojawieniem się czarnej planszy, a na niej czerwonych liter głoszących: San Fransokyo, rok 2197, wysypisko używanych robotów.

Obake miał co jakieś kilka sekund nieprzemożoną ochotę skomentować fabularne i naukowe nieścisłości, ale powstrzymał się. Obawiał się, że gdyby zaczął to robić, on i Cass zostali by obsypani popcornem przez innych widzów, a później wyrzuceni z kina. Postanowił później trochę ponarzekać biednej Cass.

***

– Nano-układy scalone tak nie działają, Cass – tłumaczył jej w drodze do samochodu, wyraźnie oburzony.

Kobieta zaśmiała się.

– Słyszałeś o czymś takim jak zawieszenie niewiary? – spytała, przeszukując kieszenie w poszukiwaniu kluczyków do samochodu.

Pokiwał głową.

– Owszem, ale tę zasadę należy stosować w granicach rozsądku. Tutaj było boleśnie widać, że twórcy nie zrobili nawet najbardziej podstawowego researchu.

– Poprzednie części były w tym ciutkę lepsze – stwierdziła, nagle coś sobie uświadamiając. – Nie widziałeś poprzednich części, prawda?

– Nie.

– Naprawdę? W takim układzie muszę ci je koniecznie pokazać. – Od razu zapaliła się do tego pomysłu. – Na pewno jest w nich ogrom, ogrooom nieścisłości naukowych, ale są znacznie ciekawsze i zabawniejsze niż ta. Poza tym w dwóch pierwszych częściach gra młody Ford Harris.

W drodze powrotnej Cass spytała nieśmiało:

– Wejdziesz jeszcze na małą herbatę, prawda?

– Jest już wyjątkowo późno, Cass – przypomniał jej. – Twój siostrzeniec nie będzie miał nic przeciwko?

– To tylko jedna, mała herbata. Poza tym już na pewno śpi.

Obake przez chwilę się wahał. Już i tak wyjątkowo nagiął swój dzisiejszy grafik. Ale skoro już zaczął brnąć w tę znajomość, nie mógł teraz się wycofywać. Poza tym, nie wiedzieć czemu, po prostu nie potrafił jej odmówić. 

– Niech już Ci będzie – zgodził się w końcu.

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję za dobrnięcie aż tutaj! Wkrótce być może pojawią się kolejne teksty o Obacass! Stay tunned!


End file.
